The Dangerous Game Of Love
by McLovin09
Summary: Leah meets a person from her past. What will happen to them in the near-future with the possiblity of a unknown near future war?
1. Confession and the Truth

All Leah's POV enjoy

* * *

"YOUR WHAT!?" he snarled "I'm foolishly head over fucking hills in love with you, Jacob Black." Damnit why of so many – Goddamn it! Ok, listen to yourself, Leah. You sound pathetic. I took a reassuring breath.

"This cant -he sighed nervously and started looking around the evergreen forest for something- Please tell me a certain white dude with a trucker hat will scream, "You've been Punk'd" he said exasperated like

Ashton Kutcher would really jump out. I always fall in love with the wrong people. "Well, I don't know how you this but Nessie……- he says day dreamy like then snaps outta it- Nessie is my sun to warm me, my

source of water to relieve my thirst, my piece of board to keep afloat in a vast ocean. I can and will _never _see you like that, _ever_ ." he says like I'm fucking deadly disease .DONT CRY. DON'T CRY. DON'T CRY. I

chanted in my head until I just lost it and broke down crying _in front of him_. I phased and ran like hell.

_Leah, what's wrong?_ Seth asked worriedly

_Please Seth, leave me alone_ I plead more liked begged

_Leah........_

_Damn IT SETH I SAID "FUCK-OFF" __I_ instantly regretted those words as soon as they came out my mouth

_Seth I- _I started sorrowfully but he cut me off

_No, you're right _I felt him phase out I sighed

_Everything I say out my mouth hurts me or others_

_Yea it kinda does_

_JAKE!!_

_The one and only _I didn't even have to see him to know he had that stupid retarded wolf grin on.

_Shut the hell up I didn't ask for your opinion, JACKASS! _

With that I phased out and went into fetal position naked. Naked. No idea where I am, naked. "Damn Leah, this is just how I found Swan except…… -he studied me- she wasn't naked." That jackass cocksucking cum licking cock sandwich eating ugly Uley but, the thing is I _almost _married him. Here's the thing I sorta….. Love him with a blinding light.

SIKE!!! "Except, you look more heartbroken as Bella did, when that bloodsucker left her. Leah, GET OVER YOURSELF! WHAT HAPPENED WAS A DECADE AGO! Listen, I don't want you or anything, sorry. I'm happ- I

cut him off by saying , "You FUCKING COCKSUCKING FAGGOT! I DON'T WANT YOU! DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU WITH YOUR FUCKING NOW GROWING BEER BELLY! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" It truly did slip out but, I

played along. I gasped and covered my mouth with wide eyes. A lot of emotions ran his ugly face. I think I'll play a little game. Decipher what his thoughts.

1st) Disbelief- Wow, I never would've thought

2nd) Confusion- If she doesn't love me then who?

3rd) Arrogant- Yeah right, she still loves me. No one wants her

4th) Cockyness- M.I.N.E.

He started laughing, "Oh you're so funny, Leah." He really looked at her face and saw the truth. "..No. You're mine and no one else's." "No Sammy Boy , that's when you're wrong. I'm mine and his only." Sam

started shaking furiously. He started yelling at me with stuff like, YOU SLUT!! or How Could you Lee-Lee? also, I loved you , but nothing but a WHORE! But what got my blood boiling was "I thought you never

broke promises."

* * *

Hoped you liked


	2. Flashback and a Surprise

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**_

* * *

_

_I'm so nervous, because I'm gonna sleep with Sam tonight. I need to call Sairah, my friend, so we can go to Victoria Secret. Picking up the cell-phone I call Sairah, "Hello Sairah, going to the mall today in Port Angeles? You're already there!? Wait I'm on my way, ok? Bye." Running out to my '79 Mustang I hop in and speed all the way there. Pulling up at the mall and running in hurriedly, I run into a marble pillar. What the fuck?! I look up to see a man pale like shit, abnormally handsome, and blonde hair with blue-red eyes? "Excuse me, I'm sorry I was running and…. yea." I say clumsily "I'm Shane, you?" he says with a low baritone silky voice wrapping around me "Leah" "Are you alone, Leah? Do you have family?"Still in a hazy daze I answered, "No" at the same time some other dude answers "Yes, I'm her cousin" Breaking my little hypnotic haze. _

_I whip my head around to see a handsomer man, with same caramel skin, six-foot seven, solid-muscle, almond round emotionless gray eyes, and an angular stone-set hard face. "Yeah,-I say out of nowhere- well it was nice meeting you Chan" I say facing Grumpy facing him while speaking "It's Shane, and I'm sure you don't want your cousin to spoil your fun." "No, I'm pretty sure she'd prefer me over you. Leave this city if you know what's good for you, if you think I'm joking I can follow your scent and rip you apart." Weird. Fucking. Psycho. I start edging back away from all their snarling and growling, and when I'm out of view I sigh and sag against a pillar. "Have your parents ever told you, that you shouldn't talk to strangers" Asked a familiar voice, that I registered as Grumpy. I stared directly into his gray eyes, big mistake. There was a feeling thatI was bound to him in some way. He gasped startled and his eyes glazed over. "Ummm… Grumpy are you ok?" I ask, voice raspy and shaken._

_"What? Did you say something? Ummm… did you just call me, Grumpy?" he started chuckling, the magically sound sending shivers down my spine. Then I remembered why I'm here, and I tell him, "I gotta go, it was very nice meeting you…." "Abaddon" "Leah" I say after some time. "Well, nice meeting you, Abaddon, bye." Walking away I swear I heard him whisper, "We'll meet sooner than you think." Weird. Not paying attention I bumped into someone, again, "I'm sorry, I should pay more attention to where I'm going. I-" I was interrupted during my babble "Leah! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in awhile. I've missed you we were always close like sisters." Emily? "Emily?" _

_"Yea, oh my, we've a lot to talk about, let's shop together." "I actually was just leaving" "Why…. We haven't hung out in like forever!" because you backstabbing bitch, you always take everything that's mine. "Well, ok I was thinking about going to Victoria Secret." "Owwww! For what occasion are you buying?!" "Boyfriend" Damn me!! And me fucking big-mouth! Shit. "Well who's you're boyfriend?" "Uhhhh, Sam- I mean Abaddon. He's the most perfect boyfriend, ever." Great save! Brownie Points for Leah! "I'd really like to meet him." She purred, I bet you would you conniving bitch. "Well, yeah maybe sometime this year." Like Never. I remember my last boyfriend and you. "Leah, I hope you still aren't mad about Nathan, because we were drunk. Are you still mad? You know I'd never intentionally hurt."_

_How come I don't believe you? She looks Tru-Blood, she'll glamour you and stink her teeth in. "Well, are going shopping? Can't have Abaddon waiting, right?" The shopping was horrible, all she picked in lingerie was ugly shit, and I refused she pouted and I sorta conceded. I brought my lingerie when she went to the "powder room". Two Brownie Points for Leah. I told her good day and left, and thank God the whole way there that I got away. I sighed, Now how was I gonna be sexy and sensual? Cosmo!!! I was all pumped up, going inside the house skipping. I open my closet and grab a dusty bin full of old issues of Cosmo. "10 WAYS TO PLEASE YOUR MAN IN BED." "WHAT MEN WANT" "SEX POSITIONS MAN GO CRAZY OVER" "WHAT TYPE OF SEX DOES YOUR MAN PREFER" After soaking up the articles like a sponge, I began plotting on what should happen. Camping? Here? Where? Damn! After minutes of decisions, I put the plan into motion. "Sam? Can you meet at Voodoo's Donuts? Ok, I'll see you there."_

_Plan One, CHECKED. Finding sexy wear, not to slutty. Going through my closet, I find sexy but not sexy: a jean miniskirt, a white tank top to contrast my brown boots, and brown accessories with a touch of lip-gloss and gold eye shadow that clashed perfectly with my skin tone. Running down the stairs happily and signing, I never heard me phone ring…..Until I open the door and see……Emily waving her cell-phone in the air, "Hey, I just called! Surprise! I wanted to meet Abaddon earlier." I still detected subtle purr. Before I could answer, Sam busted through the front door, "Leah, we need to talk, now. I need to tell you something-," he stopped and glance over my shoulder and tense. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, he just stared at her, simply just stared as if she was a goddess. "Hey, baby! I've missed you." _

_I embraced and kissed him deeply, missing the flare of envy in Emily's eyes. He flinched as if he was in pain, "Sam, baby? Are you alright?" He nodded "What happened to Abaddon?" she said smirking "I lied" I say smiling still embracing Sam, smelling him. "What are you, embarrassed about him" she said snidely with a touch of triumph "As you can clearly see with those conniving eyes of yours, there's absolutely nothing for me to be ashamed of.'' "Well Sam don't you have to discuss something important, alone? I say stressing alone. "Yea, alone." Sam says looking directly at Emily, who hesitantly left. "Sam, do you remember, what we promised each other, that we'd always love each other and never another even if something happens" He nods and I embrace him "Leah, I have to tell you something, but it's for your own good. I can't be with you anymore. Sorry,'' he turned and left_

* * *

**PRESENT**"Oh, Sam my promise was nulled and void, when you were fucking Emily's brains out on the couch. The Next Day, The Next Earlier Morning. I mean, come on did you'd think I'd still really love you AFTER two years.-I snorted- What? Emily's six months in, please. This is the stupidest conversation you've ever initiated. I don't love you like that, sort of respect you like a pack-mate." I never noticed him shaking furiously behind me and said, "Goodbye, Samuel"

* * *

He phased and pounced, I swung around when I felt the shift in the air, and he was mid-air almost closing the distance. It happened so fast, when Sam was still in dangerous distance of clawing me; the purest, whitest, biggest wolf rammed into him while Sam was high in mid-air. The impact of the blow made a bone-crushed echo, in the now dead silent forest. Sam lay in an ackward jumble of bones, and I knew he was alive because of the struggle of shallow breaths. I began running over to him, but was stop by the white wolf. My instincts automatically went to challenge him by glowering down at him, and I did so. Gravity became lost to me; I was drowning in his furious gray eyes. That information slammed into me, and knocked me off the ultimate high. There's only one of those eyes, flicked with blue, green, and brown.

With a shaky voice I asked, "Abaddon?" A little nod had me running to him, forgetting Sam. I hugged him and inhaled, he smelled of Earth, and something Dark, forbidding, tempting; I pulled back and stared once again into his now relieved gray eyes and began to get lost in them. Until, a familiar growl made me break eye-contact with Abaddon. I stood up without turning around, "Jared, Paul leave us the hell alone. Sam attacked my _imprint _protected. When Sam awakes, _if _he does tell him only a coward attacks from behind, and if messes with Abaddon then he's _fucking with me_. Let's Go, Abaddon." I looked at him and he phased back human.

He looked extraordinary and sexy as fuck and _naked. _His dark raven hair cropped and spiked, with a nest full of hair on his chest and abs trailing all…..the…..way…..down…..- someone cleared their throat, who I now registered as Abaddon. He cocked his eyebrows in arrogant questioning, and I _genuinely laughed, _and punched him in the arm. I then realized we were still being watched and said, "Do you two have any extra shorts laying around?" They nodded and Paul walked four feet away and grabbed some shorts and tossed them to Abaddon; who in turned said, "Thanks man, didn't have time to take mine of, you know with my imprint in danger in all." Paul nodded and still said nothing. "Paul, you should take Sam to the Cullens, ok?"

Again, he nodded and went to pick up a now human Sam. "Come on, Grumpy." I said to Abaddon who laughed. The velvet feel of his voice caressing me and- GOD! I CAN'T BE LIKE THE REST OF THE IMPRINTS. We began walking away in the opposite direction of civilization and after some time I asked, "I remember you imprinted on me at the mall." "Yea, I did and watched over you since then." I gasped, "For four years!" "Yea, some hard four years, you have no idea how much I wanted to strangle your 'pack-brothers' foe their insensitivity toward you. Hey, about that Jake fellow, it's kind of hmm how should I say this…. Interesting how he's imprinted but doesn't really love her, the legends of imprinting makes him believe it. It's like he's blind or something, I've been with him while he's phased."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, remembering my little confession to Jake. As if hearing my thought, he said, "So, do you still love the idiot?" He said looking me dead in my eyes "Sorta." He flinched as in pain "Abaddon, you're my imprint!" I shouted "An imprint can be in different forms lovers, friends, protectors, or comforts.'' He still seem pained, "You see me as your future mate, don't you?" He nodded and I took in a shuddery voice. God, this shit is just piling and piling. "Grumpy, can we just take this slowly; you get to know each other still we live for an eternity." He nodded and seemed less pained and busted out with and question, "Why do you call me grumpy?'' "Because, you were first grumpy and personally troubled." He nodded and says, "Well, I've always felt my life had no meaning until you came, because with my dad being a alpha werewolf sorcerer and my mom an ancient shape-shifting demi-goddess. People tend to think of me a disappointment and failure, but hey can't always please a crowd." What was all I could think.


	3. Ackwardness and Hunger Pains

Abaddon and I walked in silence, I was trying to sort this bullshit out. I still had strong feeling for Jake, but the imprint with Abaddon was growing on me. My wolf was screaming out in horror at me resisting the peaceful, blissful pull to my soulmate, she wanted to jump his fucking bones right now and have him loose control, and have him in so much pleasure; but I wanted to see him smiling and not sad for once. Hmm, what would it be like to see him smile, brighter than the sun and directed at _me._ I quirked a smile, and sighed.

"Leah?" he asked

"Yes." I replied nervously

"I want you to know that I'd never take advantage of _our_ bond, because I love and respect you enough to respect it." He said fiercely

"That's nice... to know" I awkwardly and lamely replied

NICE GOING Leah, I thought to myself. I started focusing on where we were at, and began to question whether Abaddon knew where he was heading

"Yes, I do know where I'm going. My car is about half- a mile away." He said abruptly, startling me. I hissed, certain he was a mind-reader like Edward

"I don't read minds, you're very predictable to what you're thinking and your actions, especially after spying on you for all these years."

I sighed, he wasn't making feel any more comfortable.

"Abaddon. I'd like to give you a chance, because I feel if I don't I'll be missing out on something important or fun." I said hopeful, trying to make myself believe what I said

He smiled, it was very smug-looking, like he _knew_ I was gonna give in. His gray eyes still looked sad, but not as much as they did before. Before I could stop myself, I hugged him. He stiffened then relaxed, hugging me back. BIG MISTAKE! His scent was an aphrodisiac, I sniffed him, hugging him harder. I began rubbing my hands on his hard naked muscular chest, and I could hear myself moaning. He pulled away,

"Leah.." he said panting, "If you don't control yourself, I may not be able to.." he growled

My wolf came out, she was sexual, sensual, and horny as hell. I couldn't control her, and she inhabited my body,

**

* * *

AN: NO SHE DIDNT PHASE, HER INNER-WOLF'S HUNGER HAS SIMPLY AWOKEN !  
**

* * *

"Maybe I don't want you to stop…" I said voice raspy and thick with promises I didn't know

"Maybe I want you to lose control and ravage me senseless." He was still in my vicinity of breathing and I went into a sexual frenzy

I strode up, to him and stared into his eyes, almost begging him with my eyes. He stoically stared, but underneath it I saw.

I saw the passion, the reluctance, the burning hot desire, and the shock at my actions; those underlaying emotions were all I needed to smash my lips to his. He refused to give my access, so I tucked harshly on his head, shocking him so badly he gasped.

I plundered his mouth with my tongue, ummm, he tasted like an ambrosia forbidden fruit. Finally he gave in and kissed my harshly back, both of us fighting for dominance, none yielding to the other. He stopped and I whined at lost of the wine flowing from his mouth. He began nipping at my neck, sometimes biting hard, because I'd get impatient.

He was the one vying for control this game of dominance and sex… but I wasn't giving up my control without a fight.


End file.
